


A Place Where I Belong

by definitelynotgayporn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Demon Deals, Happy Ending, Hercules!AU, In a way fallen!Cas, M/M, Mild Angst, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, hercules!Cas, meg!Dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotgayporn/pseuds/definitelynotgayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules!AU.</p><p>Castiel was a new-born angel in Heaven. During his birthday party, he is stolen.  When the angels find him, he is now human and mortal. The angels cannot return his grace, he must do it himself by becoming a true hero.  He makes some friends and some enemies on the road, as well as maybe something more with a mysterious green-eyed beauty he finds in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gospel Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I took Disney's Hercules and put Supernatural characters in it. 
> 
> First work ever, all mistakes are mine. Open to critiques, and hopefully some praise ;).
> 
> Enjoy!

Hello, my name is Sam. I have been called many things by many people over many years, but you can call me ‘Sam’. I’m here today to tell you a story. A story of love, sacrifice, and redemption. Our story may take place in Ancient Greece, but the beginning starts eons before then…

***

In the beginning (sounds cliché, am I right?), God came into existence and created all the universes and galaxies, and most particularly, he created Earth. He created angels, vampires, werewolves, leviathan, many more, and finally humans.

God loved the humans, and had his angels observe them, hoping they could learn from the younger species. Most angels watched with indifference, others with fascination.

But one angel looked upon them with hatred and disgust. How could God love the weak mud monkeys more than his angels? How dare these slugs steal his father’s attention away from his most loyal and loving offspring?

This angel’s name was Lucifer.

His hatred of the humans twisted him. Jealousy rotted him to the core and he decided the race had to die.

He knew one angel would never succeed at the elimination of his father’s favorite creations. So he enlisted the help of the most feared monsters ever created: the Leviathan. The Leviathan were merciless, hungry killers. They ate everything in sight. Lucifer came to them and spun a tale of the most marvelous feast they had ever tasted. The Leviathan had never had human flesh before, but they immediately jumped on the opportunity. Lucifer lead them to the humans and they began to feast. The other angels noticed immediately and flew to their father with cries of the Leviathan’s chaotic feasting and Lucifer’s betrayal.

God flew down upon the Leviathan and struck them down. He couldn’t bring himself to kill his eldest children, and instead called down Michael. Michael created Purgatory and trapped all the Leviathan within and sealed the portal. God’s attention turned to Lucifer.

“Why, my child, did you do this?” God quietly asked.

“For you, father. All of this was for you. I did this to show you the humans are a weak, defenseless species. I did this to show my love for you is greater than everyone else’s." Lucifer replied without a hint of regret in his voice. He looked into his father’s eyes, looking for the approval he rightfully deserved, and saw nothing but disappointment.

“Michael?” God had said.

Michael came before God, “Yes, father?”

“Please handle your brother.”

The eldest angel turned to Lucifer and without saying a word, sent Lucifer into an angel proof cage in the deepest level of hell: the bottom of Tartarus.

He then shut the doors forever, or so he thought.


	2. Spells and Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Greek and Supernatural names mixing are confusing. I tried to explain it in this chapter. For the entire fic I will use Supernatural terms, just trying to put it all in perspective.

Sam here again. I know you’re probably confused about the names. After all, the terms ‘angel’, ‘Leviathan', ‘Michael’, and ‘Lucifer’ never came up in your studies of Ancient Greece. Mortals are funny like that, you see. You give these things new names every few centuries or so, but they tend to be the same people. You called Michael ‘Zeus’, the Leviathan ‘Titans’, Lucifer ‘Hades’, and the other angels ‘Gods’. You humans are so fickle that way. Can you imagine being called a new thing every time a new civilization is created? It’s exhausting, if I can be honest with you, and I’m not even one of the major roles in you stories.

Anyway, on with the story…

***

Just because Lucifer was locked away in the cage, doesn’t mean he didn’t have people on the outside working for him. You see, all souls go to hell. There is no Heaven, only the good part of hell, and the bad part.

The good places in hell were what people mistook as Heaven, but only angels and God could enter Heaven. The good place was were heroes went, also known as The Elysian Fields. Here they roamed for eternity in a utopian lifestyle doing as they pleased.

The bad places was known as The Fields of Punishment, which is where sinners went. These souls were tortured for an eternity. These souls were so close to Tartarus, they were slowly twisted by Lucifer’s rage. Some souls broke under the torture and pull of Lucifer’s power and became demons. The first soul to corrupt was Lilith. Lilith was a special case, however, for she was never went under the blade. The moment she felt him, she willing gave herself over, becoming the first worshipper of Lucifer. She knew she had a purpose the moment she knelt by the edge of Tartarus to hear Lucifer whisper into her ear what he needed of her. Souls screamed in fear as the once beautiful soul came back with solid white eyes and a smirk filled with confidence and determination. She walked to the nearest room and picked up a blade.

Lilith mastered torturing souls very quickly, which lead to the creation of more demons. With every soul going from white to black, the chains holding Lucifer, that the angels still believed were unbreakable, became weaker.

Once Lilith had created the required number of demons, she marched to the edge of Tartarus and fearlessly led the others down with her. When she finally arrived at Lucifer’s cage, she and all the other demons knelt.

“Arise my child, and introduce me to my new army.”

“These are the souls that now bow to your will.” She went down the line, “This is Crowley, Meg, Azazel, Cain, Abbadon, and Ruby.”

“Perfect, and do any of them know what the final ingredient is?”

“No, my lord. But they know someone who does.”

“Bring them to me.”

“Yes, my lord.” And with that, the demons disappeared.

***

Lucifer was on the verge of getting impatient, when the demons finally returned. In between Abbadon and Cain was…...ahhhhhh.

“Hello there, brother. Long time, no see.”

“Hello, Metatron, always a pleasure. I should have known you of all people would know of dearest daddy’s secret spell to free me.”

“But of course, I am the scribe of God after all....or at least I was.”

“As yes, the old crow finally died, did he?”

“No one knows for sure, he simply disappeared. I was one of the last to speak with him, you know, being the scribe of Him and all, so of course many believe I know something or am responsible for his disappearance. To that I say ‘Screw you guys’, so I decided it was time I do something to knock Michael off his high horse.”

“So here you are.”

“So here I am.”

“Then tell me, brother, what is the final thing needed to free me of these rotten chains and do what I am meant to do?”

***

Today was a joyful day in heaven. Today was the day the angels were celebrating the latest addition to their family. Little Castiel. Castiel was a special angel. He had black wings. No angel had ever had black wings, or anything close to them. Most angels had white, tan, grey, light brown or a mixture to them. Lucifer had had hot pink and sparkly wings after a prank Gabriel performed and he simply hadn’t given enough of a fuck to change them back. Castiel had black hair, the same as his wings, tanned skin, and piercing blue eyes. Many angels joked about how even as an infant, the blue eyes seemed to see into their souls.

Michael walked around the party, saddened to see that Gabriel had not come for such an event. No one had seen him since the day Michael had sent Lucifer to hell, but Michael and many others continued to hope that one of these days, the prankster would show up.

Michael had just begun and conversation with Uriel and Raphael when a high-pitched scream ripped through the air.

Everyone looked in the direction of noise, hoping to identify the screamer. All eyes fell on Anna where she stood, pointing to the broken crib.

"Castiel is missing."


	3. New Beginnings

Crowley and Azazel laughed and high-fived as they re-appeared on Earth with the bundle in between them.

“We did it! We did it! We snatch a baby angel out from under Michael’s nose!” Azazel jumped up and down.

“Quiet, you moron. You don’t want to be found do you?!” Crowley snarled.

“Right, of course, we can celebrate later from our seats in Heaven when Lucifer rules.”

Crowley ignored him, his attention on the little angel, “Hello, Feathers, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll just be taking away your grace now.”

Azazel gently pulled Castiel’s head back and Crowley sliced open a tiny cut on the baby’s neck. He held a bottle to Castiel’s neck and as the baby began to cry, grace leaked from the cut into the container.

***

All the angels immediately flew to action and began scouring the globe for the lost angel. Balthazar swept over an area known as Greece and heard the sound of an angel crying. He quickly changed direction and shot down to the location of the crying.

***

“Crowley! An angel is coming right toward us!”

“Just one more second. We need every last drop!”

“CROWLEY!”

Crowley’s head shot up to see the angel flying right toward him and yelled, “Bloody hell no!” and he and Azazel disappeared after he threw the bundle.

***

Balthazar was moments away from killing the two creatures when they threw the bundle at him. He slowed down to catch the sobbing child and when he looked down, the two were gone.

Balthazar shushed the angel and began checking the baby’s body. He then spotted the small cut on Castiel’s throat and knew it was too late.

"Attention angels," Balthazar sent across the Angel Radio, "I have located Castiel."

"Bring him back to Heaven immediately." Michael commanded.

"I can’t. We were too late."

***

The angels were too late. Castiel’s body had been drained of it’s grace. He was now human.

But you see, there is a silver lining to the situation.

In the haste to avoid capture/death by angel, Crowley and Azazel had fled before that very last drop of grace was drawn from Castiel. There was still a small chance Castiel could be saved, but that was all on his tiny, mortal shoulders now, for the angels could do nothing to help the poor child.

***

After Balthazar had relayed the situation to the angels, he knew what he had to do.  
Give Castiel a fighting chance.

***

Jody was lonely. She was also sad. But mainly lonely. But also really sad. It was safe to say that Jody was very lonely and sad.

Her husband and son had been killed by a creature before Jody had managed to kill it. She felt like a failure, for not protecting her family. Now she was all alone.

Jody suddenly heard something outside her house. It sounded like giant wings flapping and she went to investigate. Just outside her home was a little bundle with black hair, blue eyes, and medallion with the name ‘Castiel’ carved on it, as well as the brand of Heaven.

She looked around her house and saw no one. She quickly scooped up the baby and rushed inside her home.

***

Balthazar watched from the shadows as the strong human he had chosen picked up Castiel, cradling him to her chest with all the love and protection of a mother.

He smiled as he flew back to Heaven, knowing Castiel was in safe hands.

***

Crowley and Azazel rushed to the bottom of Tartarus where Lilith was waiting.

“Do you have the grace?”

“Yes, here it is."

“Every last drop?”

“Every last drop.”

“And the baby?”

“A delicious snack for some beast or vultures by now,” Crowley and Azazel smoothly replied.

“Perfect, I can’t wait to be able to stretch my wings again and bring to completion what I started all those years ago.”

Lucifer cackled as he ripped free of his chains, believing nothing could stop him now, totally unaware of the little sleeping hero on Earth.


	4. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****18 YEARS LATER*****

Castiel raced down the road toward the market. Seems normal for a human, right? Yes, except humans normally aren’t easily pulling the hay cart, the mule that should be pulling it, and a full grown human as well. 

Castiel had always been different. The townspeople made sure that point was made clear every time he came to town. Jody never really explained why he was so strong, she simply told him that a negative attitude was not the way to look at such a blessing. He pretended like it didn’t bother him that parents didn’t want him near their kids when he was young or how, now a young adult, was still treated like an outcast by his peers. But deep inside, he could admit to himself that he wasn’t sure if his special qualities were a blessing or a curse.

Castiel skidded to a halt just outside the market and helped Jody off the cart.

“Boy, Castiel, I’m not sure what I was going to do when Ellen twisted her ankle halfway to town, I guess it’s a good thing I raised such a strong boy, huh?” Jody praised with a ruffle of Castiel’s permanently tousled hair.

“Now I’m going into the market. I’ll be nice and quick. Stay by the cart and stay out of trouble while I’m gone.”

“Yes, mother.” Castiel replied.

After one less brush of his hair, Jody wandered off to her favorite shops. Castiel obediently stood by the cart and suddenly looked down, startled. A large disk was sitting at his feet. He had seen this before, it was a toy the other children would play with. He bent down to pick it up and looked around for the owner. To his left was a group of boys his age looking at him cautiously.

“Hey, do you guys need one more?” Castiel politely asked. He watched the boys look at each other and push the blonde one forward.

“Oh...uhh...sorry Cassie, we already have five and we want to keep it at an even number.”  
Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head, “Wait, five isn’t an eve-” The boy ripped the disk out of his hands and the boys ran off, laughing at Castiel’s confused expression.

The boys continued to play not far away from him, to taunt him further. One of the boys accidentally overthrew the disk in his direction. Castiel sprung up, finally having his chance to show he could fit in with them and play with the disk as well.

“NO!” all the boys yelled as Cas ran blindly backward to catch the disk. He jumped up, caught the disk and right before he could celebrate, slammed right into a column. The column began to teeter immediately and fell into it’s brother. One by one the columns crashed into each other and then with one final CRASH and BOOM, the noises ceased.  
Castiel slowly opened his eyes to see the whole market in ruins. The blonde boy came over and snatched the disk away again with a snide, “Nice catch, Cassie.”

Jody ran over, thankfully unharmed and began to softly speak, “Son-” and was interrupted by the market goers.

“This is the last straw, Jody.”

“That boy is a menace.”

“He’s too dangerous to be around normal people.”

Castiel couldn't help but shy away from the insults and angry citizens. Jody stepped forward and defended him, "Now, now, don't be to hard on the boy. He's just a kid. He just can't control his strenght."

One particularly angry man stepped forward and waved his finger at Jody and spat, "I'm warning you. You keep that...that freak away from here."

Castiel flinched as the word "freak" came from the man's mouth and was echoed by other townspeople showing their support of the word.

Jody grabbed Castiel hand and they passed through the crowd to their cart and headed home, empty handed.

***

Castiel sat on top of the clift, tossing stones into the ocean.

Castiel knew he was different, but he had never felt more alone than he had today. Sure, Jody was there to tell him to ignore the townspeople, but he couldn’t ignore the voices anymore. Words like ‘menace’ and ‘normal people’ ran through his head. He was normal, wasn’t he? He wasn’t sure anymore.

He fell asleep as the sun set, dreaming of a better life. A life where crowds would cheer his name when the saw him, instead of turning their noses up at him. A place where voices told him this is where he was meant to be. A place where he belongs.

***

Castiel awoke under a sky of stars. He made his way back home, feeling guilt when he saw Jody was stilling moving around the house. She had probably put off sleeping out of worry for Castiel, waiting for him to return to the house. He entered the house with an apology on his lips, when Jody spoke first.

“Castiel, we need to talk.”

Castiel and Jody sat down and Jody began to speak.

“Castiel, you are not my biological son. You were left on my doorstep when you were just an infant. You are different, because you are not a human, or at least not one hundred percent a human. I believe once you were and still are partly a god. When I found you, you were wearing this medallion,” she hands him the object, “That is the brand of Heaven and I believe a deity left you with me to raise you because they couldn’t raise you themselves. This is the reason you are different and have your strength and durability. I choose not to tell you until now because it wasn’t your time yet, but I feel it in my gut that it is your time to take a chance at being something more. I hope you can forgive me for lying to you all your life.” Jody was right in her assumptions, she simply was using the wrong terms because of these ever exhausting cultural differences.

Castiel pulled Jody into a hug, “There is nothing to forgive.” Jody squeezed him back as hard as she could.

Castiel pulled back and looked down at the medallion, “This is my chance. I have to go to one of the temples. I have to try and talk to someone."

Castiel began rushing around the house for his bag and things he would need for the trip.  
“I’ll need my bag and my cloak and some food and and and…” he looked at Jody who watched him with a loving smile and tears in her eyes.

Castiel quickly finished packing and Jody walked him to the door.

Castiel stooped down to look Jody in the eyes and said, “No matter what happens to me on this journey, you will always be my mother.”

Jody finally let the tears fall down her face as she hugged her boy for what could be the last time, “And you will always be my son.” She stood on her toes to kiss his forehead and attempted a gruff-y voice, “Now go on, get out of here.”

Castiel smiled, turned, and walked away into the woods toward the nearest temple, which in all honesty was just a fancy name for ‘church’.

Jody called out, “Make me proud!” after Castiel had disappeared from sight and she was positive she heard a “I will." come from the woods.


	5. Go the Distance

Castiel marched for hours to the nearest temple. When he finally spotted it, his excitement was renewed. He rushed into the temple to see a gigantic statue of Zeus looking down upon him. He knelt before the statute and prayed, “O mighty Zeus, it is I, Castiel. I pray to you, please appear before me and give me a sign. I need some answers and I would like some assurance I’m not just speaking to a pile of stone and there is something more in the world I’m connected to. Please.”

Castiel raised his head to see the motionless statue staring at him as it had before. Castiel stood, unsure where to go next when outside it began to thunder. A large bolt of lightening struck the temple and Castiel yelped in surprise as a chiseled, dark haired man calmly walked into the temple. The man scanned the temple and when his eyes fell on Castiel, a huge smile spread across his face.

“Castiel!” the mystery man cried with joy and quickly approached Castiel and embraced him. “It’s so wonderful to finally see you,” the stranger pulled back, “Still have those bright blue eyes I see.”

“Um...have I met you before?” Castiel questioned as politely as you possibly could, considering a total stranger was hugging him, claiming to know him, and, as far as Castiel was considered, came to him via thunder storm.

“Why, Castiel, of course you’ve met me before, then again you were an infant, so I don’t blame you. My name is Michael, but your people worship me as ‘Zeus’. I’m your eldest brother.”

Castiel gasped in surprise, “I apologize, Mighty Ze-Michael, for my ignorance.”

“Oh nonsense, no one can blame you for not knowing my face,” Michael hugged him again, “I’m just so glad I can finally talk to you.”

Castiel recomposed himself, “Right, of course. My guardian gave me this medallion with my name and the brand of Heaven on it. She claimed she found me at her door as an infant and I was wearing this. She believes me to be a fallen god. I was hoping you could give me some in-sight on the matter.”

Michael took a moment to collect his thoughts. “Well yes, your guardian was right about your heritage, she simply used the wrong term. You were once an angel of the lord. However, as an infant you were stolen from us and your grace, or angel essence, was taken. For what, no angel is sure. All we know is creatures never before seen took it and we couldn’t do anything to help. The Fates don’t allow our interference with your destiny, so we left you with the strong mortal women named Jody to raise you as her own.”

Castiel blinked twice, taking all the information in. “So can you give me some grace now and take me to Heaven where I belong?”

“No, brother, I cannot. You are still but a human and mortals can’t enter Heaven. However, if you are able to prove yourself a true hero, your grace will return to you, and you will be allowed to return to Heaven and your family.”

“How can I do this?”

“Seek out Bobby Singer. He has experience with training heros, but you should now he is a little grumpy and ill-tempered. He will most likely need persuasion to agree to train you. Good luck, brother, I shall see you soon.” And with that, Michael spread his large wings and flew away.

“Thank you Michael! I won’t fail like the others! I can go the distance!”

***

After a couple days’ journey, Castiel came across what could only be described as a junkyard of old and broken weapons and statues. Castiel squared his shoulders and marched toward what appeared to be a building still inhabited. He walked right up to the door and swiftly knocked.

No one answered.

“Hello? I’m searching for Bobby Singer. I was hoping he would lend me some assistance.”

No one answered.

“Hello? Please, is Bobby Singer here? I really need to speak with him.”

No one answered.

Castiel knocked harder, “Hello?! Please, someone must be here.”

The door finally sprung open.

***

Bobby Singer was minding his own business reading a book when someone began knocking at his door. The voice asked for him. Bobby quietly scoffed, no way was he helping anyone try to be a hero, only to see them fail right before crossing the finish line.

He had invested too much time on people who claimed they could go the distance only to fail miserably. Jo, Garth, Cole, and many more had come, trained, and died without a chance at success.

The voice called again and Bobby jumped as his part-time roommate, full-time asshole, popped into the room.

“Gabriel, you damn idjit!” Bobby angrily whispered, “Now is not the time for any games, there is a man outside asking for my help. I'm waiting for him to leave. Come back later.”

“Ah, ah, Bobby. I’m here about the man outside,” the short, golden-eyed trickster whispered back, “That out there is Castiel, the fallen angel from the Fates’ prophecy I told you about. It’s finally time for him to start his journey here with you so you can train him. Good luck, you know what to do.” and Gabriel disappeared after adding, “Don’t forget to give him this when he is ready. It had been made for with Castiel in mind in the first place.”

On the table was an angel’s blade. More specifically, Castiel’s angel blade. For you see, Gabriel had been at that party all those years ago and in the chaos, he had grabbed Castiel’s blade, knowing Castiel would need it down the line.

Bobby muttered a “Balls” as the persistent little idjit outside knocked again and swung the door open at stepped out to talk to Castiel.

***

Castiel a step back as who he could only assume was Bobby Singer stepped forward. Before he could begin to introduce himself or start his speech meant to get the trainer on board with helping him, Bobby spoke.

“Are you Castiel?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent, let’s get to work.”


	6. Two (or Three) Tickets to Thebes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****3 Years Later*****

Castiel was now 21 years old. He had spent the last three years training with Bobby. His once lanky, thin body was now toned and impressive. He could now use a number of weapons, including the angel blade Bobby had said he had found just laying around. He had also impressed Bobby with his ways of thinking. It was like Castiel had broken the mold of how minds were made to think, he had a sense of humility and honor, but also maintained a cunning and strategic mind set. It also seemed as though nothing could distract him from his goal of becoming a true hero.

After three years of dutiful training, he was finally ready to go into the world.

“Castiel.”

“Yes, Bobby?”

“It’s time to go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Thebes, the crime capital of Greece.”

***

The two men made their way through the forest toward Thebes when Castiel suddenly heard some commotion from the direction of the waterfall.

“Bobby, hold on, let’s check that out.”

“It’s nothing, probably some animals going at it.” Castiel was already heading that way, “Idjit.”

Castiel pushed aside some branches and saw a man attempting to run from something. The man fell in the water and the large creature chasing him snatched him up.

“There we are.” the creature cooed with a nasally voice.

The man growled with a deep voice, “I swear Alastair, let me go or I’ll-”

“Ohhhhh,” the creature interrupted, “I like ‘em fiery.”

Castiel let out a gasp as the creature continued to coo at the man and let out a quiet, but dangerous growl.

“Alright here’s your chance, now remember kid, first: analyze the situation, don’t go barreling in there without thinking-” Bobby looked behind him where Castiel should be to find no one. He turned back around to see Castiel already marching through the water, “Balls.”

Alastair was attempting to kiss the man when Castiel let out a firm, “Halt.”

The man whose arms were blocking Alastair’s face and Alastair both froze to look down at him.

“Step aside, little one.” Alastair snarled.

“Excuse me, sir, but I’m going to have to ask you to unhand that young-”

“Keep moving, buddy.” the man shot his way.

“-man...wait aren't you a man in distress?”

The mystery man continued his attempts to worm out of Alastair’s grasp, “I’m a dude...I’m in distress...I can handle this. Have a nice day.”

“Now, sir, I’m sorry, but I believe you are simply too close to the situation to see-” Castiel pulled out his blade just in time for Alastair to punch him across the water and have his sword go flying.

“What are you doing, you damn idjit, get your sword!”

Castiel shook his head, “Right, right, the sword. Rule number 58: a hero is only as good as his weapon!” Castiel spun to face Alastair with a fish in his hands.

Alastair roared with laughter as the man rolled his eyes. Castiel was knocked into the air again and slammed head first into a rock. The unknown man cringed in Alastair’s grasp.  
Castiel popped up, unfazed and Bobby yelled out, “Come on, kid, concentrate! Use your head!”

“My head, of course!” Castiel turned and ran as hard as he could with his head down, right into Alastair as he tried to kiss the man again.

Alastair went flying as slammed into the rocks behind the waterfall.

Bobby cheered on Castiel, “Great job, kid. Not exactly what I meant, but that’s what I love about you!”

Castiel sent him a smile and turned his attention to the man now in the water, coughing.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry sir,” he sent down the man on a low hanging branch, “that was really dumb.”

“Yeah, you think?” the man said, still coughing with his head down, “You might want to handle that.”

“Handle what?” Castiel turned around to see Alastair charging toward him. Castiel sent the man a smile and said, “Excuse me a moment.” Turned back toward Alastair and proceeded to toss him around and then throw him with all his strength into the dense forest.

The man watched from his branch and shot a, “Is Huggy Bear there for real?” toward Bobby who simply glared at the shit-eating grin.

Castiel ran over to Bobby, “Wasn’t that awesome, Bobby?”

“Kid! You can make mistakes like that in the minors, but this is the major of the majors.”

“At least I beat him, didn’t I?”

“Listen! You can’t lose your head because some pretty boy bats his lashes at you!”

Cas was no longer listening to Bobby. He was looking over at the man he had left on the branch. He had been so full of adrenaline at the idea of fighting something for real, he hadn't even taken time to really look at the stranger. Now that Castiel did, he was shocked by what he saw. The man was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He had tanned skin, short blonde-ish hair, a chiseled jaw, and a toned body that was shown of by the tunic he was wearing. The most beautiful parts of him were the full, kissable lips and stunning green eyes. Castiel had never seen a green so bright and hypnotizing. The man was still soaked from his unwilling plunge into the water and the sun reflecting off his skin made him the most arousing sight Castiel had ever witnessed. He pushed down the heat he felt in his lower stomach and walked over.

"Pardon me..." Castiel began.

"Dean. My friends call me Dean, well they would, except I don't have any friends. How about you, Huggy Bear?"

"Oh, my...I'm ah...um..."

"Are you always this articulate?"

"My name is Castiel."

"It's a pleasure, Castiel."

"Dean, if you don't mind me asking, why were you...you know..."

"What, hanging out with a guy like Alastair? You know how it is with guys: 'no' means 'yes' and 'bite me' means 'I'm yours'?" 

At Castiel's blank expression Dean rolled his eyes, "Your buddy over there will explain it to you."

Bobby scowled at him.

"Well I best be off." Dean turned to walk away.

Castiel stepped forward and grabbed Dean's hand, "Wait, would you like an escort?"

Dean turned to face him with a look of tender exasperation, "I think your friend would blow a gasket if I did and anyways I'm a real strong guy. I even buckle my own sandals."

"Alright then, if you're sure."

Dean smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm sure. Later Cas, it's been a real slice." Dean lazily saluted him and walked away into the woods.

Castiel was surprised, no one had ever called him 'Cas' before. He dreamily waved and called out, "Bye, Dean."

Castiel watched Dean's figure as he walked away. Broad, strong shoulders, a beautiful ass he could bounce a coin off of. Below the perk ass was, oh Gods, bow legs. Castiel thought offhand, 'perfect to wrap around my waist' and sighed to Bobby, "Wow, he really is something, isn't he?"

Bobby snorted with annoyance, "Yeah, yeah, really something. Come on kid, Thebes is this way. We have someone's life to save."

Castiel shook his head to clear it, refocusing on the mission, "Right, of course." And the two set off back on the path to Thebes, Castiel daydreaming of Dean the whole way.

***

Dean walked through the woods and came across two critters. Instead of running from him, they just stared at him.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Hello there, totally normal forest animals. What a normal way to react to a large human coming your way, huh?"

The animals glared at his and morphed back to Crowley and Azazel. The surrounding forest took on a darker lighting and the fog parted to Dean's left as Lucifer entered the clearing.

"Hi there, boss." Dean casually greeted.

"Ah, Dean, my little doll. How did the meeting do with Alastair?"

"You know damn well. He got handsy and it fell apart." Dean growled back.

"Now, Dean, this isn't your first meeting with Alastair. Normally he just fondles you and agrees to my conditions. Why would this meeting go differently?"

"Some dude interrupted, wanting to play hero." Dean shrugged, "He ended up smacking the shit out of Alastair when he didn't let me go. So the deal didn’t happen, alright?"

“Well that’s fine Dean. Instead of taking two years of your sentence away, I’ll just add two more than, that seems fair, no?”

Lucifer thought on Dean’s words some more. "No mortal is capable of bruising Alastair, let alone 'smacking the shit' of him. What was the little hero's name?"

"A funny one, never heard it before." Dean shrugged again, "Very noble in his actions and words. Incredibly strong, not to mention durable. He flew head first into a large rock, cracked it, and turned around and ran Alastair into the waterfall rocks."

"The name?"

"Oh, uh...Castiel. I know, weird name, right?"

Azazel started to pace, “Castiel, Castiel, why does that name ring a bell?”

Crowley scratched his head, “I don’t know....maybe we owe him money?”

“What was that name again?" Lucifer questioned.

"Castiel."

“Wait!” Crowley suddenly exclaimed, “Wasn’t that the name of the kid we were supposed to...’”

Azazel’s eyes widened in fear and looked to Lucifer, "Well, Lucifer, it seems everything is under control. I guess we'll just leave then-"

"You told me he was DEAD!"

"Well, love," Crowley attempted to sooth the angel, "We never said that, we said he was probably eaten by a monster."

"You said you had gotten every last drop of his grace! Were those not your exact words?"

"Right, well there was an angel flying right toward us as we were draining the grace out of his body, so we ran, figuring you would rather have most of the grace than none."

"You idiots!" Lucifer screamed in their faces, "I needed every last drop to have the power to open Purgatory! That's why the spell has been failing!"

"Purgatory?" Dean questioned.

Lucifer looked at him in surprise, remembering he was still there. "I've said enough, I must speak with the Prophets."

Dean started to question, "What would you like me to-"

But Lucifer, Crowley, and Azazel had disappeared.

Dean ground out, "Well I guess I'll head to Thebes, then. Maybe catch a show." And he headed off in the direction Castiel and his friend had went.

***

Lucifer stormed into his castle. "Gentlemen, I apologize that I am running late."

"Oh, we knew you would be." said one.

"We know everything. Past, present, and future." the other stated.

"Gentlemen, I was hoping you could tell me about the future of my plan for opening Purgatory, since the grace I've been using is not whole."

"Well, you see-" the dark haired one began, holding up the tablet of the future.

"No, Kevin! We cannot reveal the future just because someone asks." the curly haired one said, knocking the tablet out of his hands.

Lucifer picked up the tablet, not even a attempting to read it, knowing only the Prophets could. "Oh, but Prophets, I don't need to know much. Just a little." He handed the tablet back into Kevin's hands.

"Please, Chuck? Just a bit?" Kevin begged.

"Very well, just a bit," Chuck consented. The two turned to Lucifer and Kevin said, "The incomplete grace you have is not the only method that can be used to open Purgatory. Later this year, the planets will aline the same way they were when God created Purgatory. At this time, your own power will be enough to open the doors, unleashing the Leviathan. The once proud Michael will fall, and you will rule.”

“Most excellent, I must go off to prepare.”

“Lucifer, wait.” Chuck called out, “There is one who can stop you though. If the young boy, Castiel, fights in this battle, you will fall.” And with that, the two Prophets disappeared.

Azazel and Crowley entered the room, “How’d it go, Boss?”

“The Prophets shared with me a new release date of the Leviathan.”

“Oh, most wonderful!” Crowley exclaimed.

“Oh, but that’s not the best part. They also told me that if little Castiel fights, I will lose everything.”

“Oh.”

“ ‘Oh’ indeed. Now you see, Castiel wouldn’t have been a problem if you fools could do anything correct!” Lucifer began to yell again, “The plan can only be ruined by one person in the entire universe and he is currently wandering through the woods to become a hero because of you!”

“We made him mortal, at least. That’s good right?” Azazel whimpered.

Lucifer stopped to think about that, “Mortal?...Mortal, yes I can work with mortal. Lucky for you screwups, we still have time to correct your oversight. And this time, no foul ups.”

“Sir?”

“Pack your bags, weaklings. We’re going to Thebes.”


	7. Zero to Hero

Castiel walked in to Thebes with Bobby by his side and immediately felt out of place. He had never had much interaction with people, seeing as the townspeople disliked him, so seeing an entire city full of loud, obnoxious people, he was left feeling roughly the size of an ant compared to a boot. He quickly shook of the feeling, heros weren’t supposed to cower before monsters, let alone normal people. He marched over to a group of civilians who looked at him in suspicious.

“Hello, my name is Castiel. I am here because I hear you people are in need of a hero.”

The group began to laugh. “Here that? A hero has come to town! We’re saved!” They laughed even harder.

Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head, “I don’t understand. How is this a laughing matter? I’m offering my aid to save your city from evil.”

The citizens laughed again, “Oh yes, because you’re the first hero to ever attempt to save the city. Why, if it isn’t Bobby Singer. Here to test run another one of your projects, hmm? Shall we start placing bets on how long this one will last? I believe Garth currently holds the record of five kills before some she-wolf tricked him into his death. I’ll put this one at about two. Samuel?”

“Well, Christian,” Samuel replied, “I think this guy is a bit small to be a hero. I say he kicks it against the first thing he fights.”

Castiel fought down a rude comment just in time for a women to come running to the square. “Two children are trapped under some quarry! They can’t get out!”

“Show time, ‘hero’.” Samuel snorted out but Castiel was already running toward the rocks on the outside of the city.

He jumped into the quarry and found two small children under a large rock. He tried to calm them down as he assessed the situation, “Hello, my name is Castiel. I’m going to help you get out from under there. Tell me, what are your names?”

The older girl replied, “Emily.” and the small boy said, “Allen.”

“Emily, Allen, I’m going to lift this rock and when I say so, I want you two to run toward the crowd of people. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” the two replied.

Castiel planted his feet, grabbed the underside of the rock and began to lift it. The townspeople scoffed, you would need over a hundred men to lift that rock. Little Castiel would never be able to lift that by himse- everyone cried out in surprise as Castiel almost effortlessly lifted the boulder off the kids.

“Go, kids, go now!”

“Thank you, Castiel, sir.”

“Jeepers, mister, you’re really strong.” And the kids ran off out of the quarry. Castiel dropped the rock back down and turned to the audience with a small smile gracing his lips.

***

Allen and Emily ran up to the hidden balcony where Lucifer and Dean sat. They morphed back into Crowley and Azazel and Crowley immediately mocked, “ ‘Jeepers, mister, you’re really strong’ WOW, just wow. That was some Class-A acting there, Azazel. Tell me, what’s your secret?”

“Quite, you fools, our little hero believes to have won the day, but that was just the intro. The real show should be starting right about now.”

***

The audience looked ready to begin cheering when several women screamed and pointed to something behind Castiel. Castiel turned to see a tall, dark skinned man snarling at him. If his posture wasn’t enough to indicate a problem, the large claws on his hands and fangs in his mouth did. It was a vampire.

Castiel drew his blade as the vampire approached. The vampire swiped at him, but Castiel was quick and chopped off it’s arm. The vampire looked at him in shock. It hadn’t expected Castiel’s blade to harm him. This was going to require back up.

Castiel prepared for another attack and when it finally came, it was from the side. He quickly slashed his blade through the air, killing the creature. He took a quick look around, it appeared as though the vampire had called for backup with making a sound. Which meant this was not any ordinary vampire, but the Alpha Vampire of the legends. Castiel tighten his grip on his blade as he was circled by countless vampires.

They began to attack and Castiel slashed and stabbed as quickly as possible. Luckly the cuts and bites from the vampires didn’t cut deep and self-healed fairly quickly. Castiel killed vampire after vampire but they just kept coming. He was soon cornered against the large stone mountain. His blade was knocked a few feet away from him, and it looked like Samuel would be collecting on the bet when Castiel looked up at the mountain behind him and suddenly was hit by an idea. He turned around and punched the mountain side as hard as he could. Cracks ran all over the side of the mountain, up to the top. The whole side the mountain crumbled and fell toward vampires and Castiel, who went for his blade as the first pieces of mountain began hitting monsters around him.

The crowd could no longer see what was happening as the rocks fell and dust filled the air. All they heard was smashing rocks, the crunch of bone and the screams of the dying. Every scream that sounded male made them wince, out of fear for Castiel. The dust finally settle and all they could see was a large pile of unmoving rocks, blood leaking into a large puddle onto the ground and a ownerless bloody blade.

***

Lucifer smirked in victory from his hidden balcony and lit up a celebratory cigar. Dean, facing the scene and not Lucifer, winced, muttering unheard, “Come on, Huggy Bear.”

***

The townspeople looked towards the ground in sorrow. Some even patted Bobby on the back, showing sympathy for his lose. They began to get up to leave when the rocks began to move again. They all turned expecting to see a surviving vampire and all began to cheer when they saw it was Castiel, practically unharmed. As they watched, the final cuts and bruises slowly disappeared, having healed themselves. He picked up his blade and gave an unsure wave to the crowd.

The crowd, in turn, rushed toward him, lifting his over there heads leading him to the finest banquet hall in town to celebrate his success and express their gratitude for his actions.

“Hey, Bobby, I guess I did pretty good, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, you idjit. Now go enjoy your honorary feast.”

***

Lucifer smashed his cigar into the ground in rage. “I can’t believe it, I just can’t believe it. He just single-handedly killed over half of the vampire population, including the fucking Alpha Vampire. I guess this little hero won’t be so easy to crush. No more Mr. Nice Morning Star, time to bring out some bigger guns!”

Dean looked on to Castiel, watching his smile light up the whole quarry as he was lead to a feast. He gave him a quiet, slow clap, “Well done, Cas, not bad at all.”


	8. The Right Curves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! Happy Holidays!

Lucifer was beyond pissed. How dare the little brat, Castiel, beat every monster that was thrown at him. Castiel had beaten everything Lucifer could convince to fight him, with ease. Lucifer had reached the bottom of the barrel of monsters. No one was willing to fight   
Castiel.

"Castiel is such an angel, isn't he?" Lucifer sneered. "Greece's very own 'rags to riches' story. He now lives on a large piece of property, in a beautiful home. He had a big nice house built for his mother. His face is on everything: vases, advertisement, clothing, he even had his own fucking action figure! All the pretty girls all around the world are so in love with Castiel."

He turned toward the other three standing with him. "Crowley."

"Yes, love?"

"Just what," Lucifer's fingers grazed Castiel's face of the tie of Crowley's suit, "is this?"

"Oh, well...uh I just-"

"I have less than 24 hours before I pop open Purgatory and continue on the path I started on centuries ago. I have even less time to kill Castiel, they only guy capable of stopping that plan, and you are wearing hIS MERCHANDISE!!!"

"I don't know, I think it's rather...dashing."

Lucifer roared with rage and set the tie on fire. He opened his mouth the yell again, when a sipping sound came from the right. Azazel sipping from a cup with Castiel's face on it.  
He stopped sipping with Lucifer's eyes on him, "Eheh, thirsty?" and offered out the straw.  
Lucifer knocked the cup over and roared louder.

***

"It was incredible, Michael!" Castiel recalled his latest battle to his brother. "You should had been there! I just analyzed the situation, just like Bobby told me to."

"That's great news, Castiel. You are making the angels very proud."

Castiel was almost shaking with excitement at those words. "That's great to hear, Michael. I've been waiting for this day for over three years."

Michael blinked in confusion, "And what day is that?"

It was Castiel's turn to blink. "The day I rejoin the angels in Heaven."

"You've done great, brother. Truly great, you really have. But you still haven't proven yourself a true hero."

"But, Michael, I've beaten every monster I've come up against. I-I'm-I'm the most famous person in all of Greece. They made my into an action figure."

"Being famous isn't the same as being a true hero."

"I realize that...what more do I have to do?"

"That is something only you can discover for yourself."

"Michael-"

"Look inside your heart. I most go. Inside you heart, Castiel."

"Mi-!" But Michael had already flown away.

Castiel's head fell into his hands with a groan.

***

Lucifer continued to storm around, raging, and watching the crowd surround Castiel to celebrate yet another victory.

Dean walked over and say on the ledge, watching Castiel was humbly speaking to his fans, "I don't know, Boss," he sat on the ledge, "I think your game is over, Cas seems to hit every curveball you throw at him." A part buried deep within Dean preened at that fact, Dean shoved it further down.

Lucifer's gaze on Dean's back was so intense, Dean barely controlled a shiver. Lucifer slinked up to Dean and said, "I wonder if maybe I haven't been throwing...the right curves at him, Dean, my little flower."

"Don't even go there." Dean snarled.

"See, he's got to have a weakness, because everybody has a weakness. I mean what, Pandora, it was the box and the Trojans, hey, they bet on the wrong horse. We simply need to find out what little Castiel's is." Lucifer lightly traced his fingers over Dean's sides, who failed to stop his body stiffening. "What do you say, Deanie?"

"I'm not going it, get one of your black eyed bastards to do it."

"Oh they couldn't do it, they couldn't handle him as a baby. I need someone who can handle him as a man."

"I've sworn of manhandling." Dean scowled.

"Oh, well that's a good thing, considering how you got into this situation in the first place. You sold me your soul for your boyfriend's life, what was his name? Benny?" Dean glared at him. "Oh no, that's right. It was Lisa, the pretty little flower. Benny was the name of your best friend that she left you for without so much as a 'thank you'."

Dean's shoulders hunched.

"They hurt you real bad, didn't they? Hmm, Dean?"

"Look I learned my lesson, okay?" Dean twisted from Lucifer's grasp, moving a few paces away.

"Which is why I have the feeling you're going to jump at my new offer." Lucifer followed him and placed a vase with Castiel's face in his hands. "You give me the key to bringing down the little so-called hero and I'll give you the thing you want most: your freedom."

Dean gasped and felt his grip go slack in shock.

The vase shattered.


	9. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Bobby was leading the tour through the area around Castiel's home.

"On your left is Castiel's villa. Over here is a snack shop. I'll leave you here for a moment, I'll be back soon."

He entered the room with Castiel.

"Bobby-"

"Don't move!" the painter snapped. Castiel took his heroic pose again.

"Bobby what's the point?"

"'What's the point?' You want to get into Heaven, don't you?"

"Yeah, but this stuff doesn't seem to be getting me there."

"You can't give up now. I'm counting on you."

"I gave this everything I had."

"I know kid, believe me, I know. But listen here, I've seen them all, and I can tell you that you've got something I've never seen before."

"Really?"

"Yes, you damn idjit."

Castiel smiled at him but quickly stopped with another, "Don't move!" The painter began painting again when high pitched screams caused a muscle spasm in his hand, ruining the painting. The artist cried out in anger, knowing how long it would take to make Castiel stand still for a whole new painting and was almost run over by the fan girls running at Castiel. Castiel had no time to react and six girls jumped on him grabbing at his clothing and kissing his cheeks. In all the commotion, Castiel was able to crawl away as the girls fought over his cape. They started to notice their hero had disappeared when Bobby said, "Ladies! Hurry, he just went through the door!" And they all went running out the door into the square.

"They're gone, idjit. I'll see you later for training." Bobby tossed over his shoulder as he left.

"Thanks, Bobby." Castiel said behind a curtain. Castiel was about to step out of the dressing room when he heard the door open. Footsteps walked closer to his cubicle and he prepared for more groping.

***

Dean entered the building Bobby and the idiotic fan girls had just exited, knowing that Cas was there all by himself. He walked through the room, seeing a pair of feet behind a curtain. He rolled his eyes and shook his head in soft exasperation.

"Let's see here...what's behind Curtain Number 1?" And with a flourish relieved a disheveled Cas.

Cas opened his eyes slowly, as if fearing more girls. His eyes took their time making their way up Dean's body and when blue met green he greeted, "Hello, Dean."

"Cas. How's the life of a celebrity been treating you, or should I not ask?" Dean questioned as he pointedly looked at his ripped clothing.

Cas' face turned beet red as he attempted to fix his appearance. "If you'll excuse me, Dean, I'll be right back."

Cas walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothing. Dean turned away but not before he got a look at Cas' muscular torso. The part of Dean that wondered what it would be like to be in those strong arms held against that chest was shoved down again. He was here on a mission based on Lucifer's hunch that Cas' blushing episode had just confirmed.

Cas walked back over to Dean with a shy smile, "To what do I owe the pleasure of you coming here, Dean? I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Oh I was in the neighborhood and decided to play jailbreak with the local hero."

"Jailbreak? I don't understand that reference."

"I'm breaking you out of here, Cas, at least for a few hours."

Dean could see the battle in Cas' eyes of going with him versus going to the training session Dean had overheard Bobby mention.

"I'll get you back before the warden comes searching for you."

Dean watched Cas' expression and saw he would need another push. Dean turned and walked toward the back door adding an extra swish of his hips, "Or...you could stay here and fight off Becky and her followers." Dean looked over his shoulder, slightly cocking his ass to the side, "Coming?"

Cas almost tripped over himself to reach Dean's side. A part of Dean cringed at he blatant manipulation of Cas' feelings, but he ignored it.

"I know just where to go." Cas grinned at him.

***

Cas had taken him through the town, where they ate dinner by the water and watched a play. Cas lead him to a beautiful area of gardens and fountains near the back of his property. Dean looked around in awe as they walked toward a fountain with a bench next to it. 

Dean nodded to himself. Show time.

He made sure to trip down the last few stairs and fall into Cas' I expecting arms, landing right up against his chest. Castiel caught him with ease and they both looked at each other, faces centimeters apart.

"Sorry, weak ankles." Dean chuckled, making sure the release of air brushed over Cas' face.

"Maybe you should sit down." Cas offered and slowly sat the both of them on the bench. Dean leaned back against the backrest and held his leg up in front of them. He brushed his fingers against Cas' were they rested on the bench. "So do you have any problems with things like that? Weak ankles, I mean."

Cas swallowed, eyes avoiding the bow leg in front of him and looked Dean in the eyes, "Uhhh...no, not really."

Dean lowered his leg, that tactic not working. He leaned forward with his upper body, a shoulder strap slipping down onto his bicep. "No tricked knees? No herniated disks?"

Cas swallowed deeply and carefully lifted the shoulder strap back into place stuttering, "No, I'm-I'm-I'm, uh, fit as a fiddle." He stood up, walking over to the fountain.

"Oh, Cas, you are perfect." Dean sighed.

Cas chuckled "Thanks" and skipped a stone across the water directly into a statue. They both cringed parts broke off and fell into the water below. The statue now stood with just a head and body, no arms.

Cas nervously laughed, "Opps."

Dean walked up and leaned against him, "I think it looks better that way." Cas snorted. 

"No, it really does." Dean swatted his arm.

The pair looked up as shooting stars flew overhead. Cas looked up to the skies, "You know when I was younger, I would have given anything to be exactly like everybody else."

Dean scoffed, "You wanted to be petty and dishonest?"

"Not everybody's like that." Cas protested.

Dean looked down at the water and saw his face. He looked himself in the eye and sighed, "Yes they are." 

Cas watched Dean's body slump as he said this. He approached him from behind.

"You're not."

Dean stood to face Cas, "How do you know what I'm like?"

Cas looked into Dean's eyes and said, "All I know is...you the most amazing person, with weak ankles, I've ever met."

Dean's whole face softened and his features brightened at Cas' words. He took a step back and felt a poke in his back. A fucking Cupid statue had an arrow jabbing his backside.  
"Dean...when I'm with you, I don't feel so alone." Cas said to him.

Dean sighed, "Sometimes it's better to be alone."

Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Dean sat down on the fountain ledge again, "No one can hurt you."

Cas looked at Dean's saddened figure and slowly took ahold of his hands and sat beside him, "Dean, I would never, ever hurt you.

Dean looked up at him, they were a foot apart, "And I don't want to hurt you so...let's both do ourselves a favor and stop this," both of them leaned closer, "before we," their breathes were intermingling and this both tilted their heads-

"Alright! Alright! Party's over. Break it up!" Bobby ran through the garden toward them. "I've been looking all over this town for you!"

"Calm down, it was all my fault," Dean scoffed.

"You're already on my list! Don't make it worse!" Bobby turned to Cas, "As for you, ya idjit, you're going to the stadium and you're going to have the workout of your life!"

"Alright, alright." Cas soothed. He turned to Dean.

"I'm sorry." Dean said softly, looking up at Cas through his lashes.

"It's alright. He'll get over it." Cas looked above them and pulled down a large branch of the tree. He pulled off a flower and let the branch snap back into place. He handed Dean the flower and softly kissed him on the cheek. 

Dean touched his cheek and held the flower in shock. Cas walked backward to keep Dean in his sight and Bobby continued to yell at him, "Bye, Dean."

Dean waved as Bobby pulled Cas away and sat down on the ledge again, flower in hand. He smiled and smelled the flower. He looked at it with a lazy smile and was suddenly hit with a wave of reality. He now looked at flower with disgust.

"Ugh! What is wrong with me?! You'd think that I would learn..."

Dean walked through the garden thinking to himself.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement, Dean has definitely won that. No one was worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that. That was clear, look where that had landed him.

He thought back to the day in the forest where he was resigning himself to a session of unwilling groping and fondling from Alastair when a random man had shown up, offering his help. Dean had been struck immediately his beauty. Dark hair that looked like he had just been through a night of sex, a rough voice that was beyond arousing and had made Dean wish he had been the one in bed with the man, a body so strong, tanned, muscled, yet soft and tender when he had lifted Dean from the water. Dean had only told Lucifer of his strengths, but on the inside, Dean thought of nothing but the intense blue of his eyes that seemed to stare into Dean's very soul. Cas had been such a gentleman, offering his help, not taking advantage of Dean like everybody else did, speaking to him as an equal instead of a bitch used for negotiations.

Dean thought his heart had learned it's lesson. Relationships are so good when they start out, but always end in heartbreak and tears.

Cas the hero. Cas the gentleman. Cas the sweetheart. Cas the everything.

It's too cliche. No chick moments. Dean would never admit to anything because there was nothing there to admit.

Cas was a walking, talking incarnation of sex. Yet he was just as beautiful on the inside. It hurt Dean to blatantly manipulate Cas' feelings. To do Lucifer's binding. Dean had done it before. Why was it different this time?

No chance. No way. Dean was never going to say it. He'd never admit that he was head-over-heels in love with Cas.

Flower still in hand, he laid back out down on the fountain edge. Dean whispered to himself, sharing his dirty secret that Lucifer, and especially Cas, could never know, "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."


	10. Huggy Bear's Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day because love.

Dean was shaken from his daze as the statue behind him began to burn red hot. The stone melted away and Lucifer stepped out and sat on the remaining mass of stone. “Hey, what’s the buzz, huh, Deanie? What’s the weak link in Castiel’s chain?”

“Get yourself another guy. I’m through.”

“I’m sorry, I must have heard you wrong. You mind running that by me again? I must have a something in my ear.”

“Then read my lips!” Dean turned to him, “For-get-it.”

Lucifer stepped down from his makeshift throne. “Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean, my sweet deluded flower. Aren’t we forgetting one teeny-weeny, but ever so critical, tiny detail? I OWN YOU!”

Lucifer grabbed Dean’s chin in his hand. He lifted him up to be face to face, squeezing, bruising his jaw as he said, “I say ‘sing’, you say ‘hey, name that tune’. I say ‘I want Castiel’s head on a platter’, you say…”

“'Medium or well done?'" Dean said, resigned. Lucifer released him, “I’ll work on that.” Dean ground out.

“I’m sorry. Do you hear that sound? Why, that’s the sound of your freedom fluttering out the window and over a cliff, forever.”

“I don’t care. I’m not going to help you hurt him.” Dean turned away from Lucifer, crossing his arms.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe you’re getting so worked up over some guy.”

“This one’s different. He’s honest and he’s sweet.”

“Please spare me.” Lucifer scoffed.

“He would never do anything to hurt me.”

“He’s a guy.”

Dean ignored the comment, “Besides, Your Greatness, you can’t beat him. He has no weakness.” Dean turned around to sneer in Lucifer’s face. “He’s gonna…”

Dean stopped speaking. Lucifer was right behind him, wearing a smirk that promised distruction and victory. “Oh, Dean, I think he does.” Lucifer snatched the flower from Dean’s hands, grabbing Dean’s face again. Dean cringed as they both watched the flower catch fire in Lucifer’s hand, “I truly think he does.”

***

Castiel was over the moon. He recounted his day to Bobby as he lifted weights, “Oh, Bobby, I just had the greatest day of my life. I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s something.”

“He’s wonderful!” Castiel sighed.

“Listen, kid, he’s...well…”

“My dream come true?”

“Not exactly.”

“The most beautiful person ever?”

“Aside from that.”

“The most amazing-”

“He’s not trustworthy.”

Castiel stopped, “What?”

“I don’t trust him.”

“Is this because he’s responsible for me missing an hour of training?”

“Listen, there is just something off about him.”

“You’re crazy, Bobby.”

“Yeah, I’m the crazy one. You know what, you idjit, I’m going to Thebes for some time off. I can’t handle you right now. Come get me when you get your head on straight!” Bobby stormed off. Castiel was shocked by the sudden outburst from his friend and mentor, but let him go. This would all blow over by tomorrow or the day after and Bobby would return. His heart was still saddened as he continued his workout alone, missing the constant nagging and heartfelt insults.

The whole stadium suddenly darkened. Castiel looked around and saw a figure approaching him. The figure spoke, “Jeez, who pissed in his breakfast this morning?” The man came right up to Castiel, “Name is Lucifer, King of Hell. Hi. How you doing?” Lucifer thrust out his hand.

Castiel turned away from Lucifer, suspicious, “Uh, not now, okay?” Castiel blinked in shock as Lucifer materialized in front of him, “Hey, hey. I only need a few seconds, and I’m a fast talker, alright?”

Castiel sighed, it seemed this guy wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He nodded.

“Excellent.” Lucifer smiled, “See, I have this major deal in the works. A real estate venture and some renovation, if you will. And, Cassie, you little devil, you. May I call you ‘Cassie’? No? Well you always seem to be constantly getting in the way of it, huh?”

“You’ve got the wrong guy.”

“Now, now, hear me out you little….hear me out, okay? So I would be eternally grateful if you would just...take a day off from this little hero business of yours. I mean, everyone needs a little vacation, you especially, since you fight monsters for a living. Taxing on the joints, huh?”

“You’re out of your mind.”

“Well, not so fast, because you see, I do have a little leverage you might want to know about.” Lucifer snapped his fingers and next to him appeared a chained Dean.

“Dean!”

“Cas, don-” Lucifer snapped his fingers again and a gag materialized around Dean’s mouth, cutting him off and swiped a foot under Dean, knocking him to the ground. Dean fell forward and was defenseless as he smacked onto the ground, grunting softly in pain.

“Let him go!”

“Ah, I see I’ve peaked your interest. So here’s the trade-off: You give up your strength for about...say the next 24 hours, okay? And little Deanie here is free as a bird and safe from harm. We dance, we kiss, we carry on, we go home happy. What do you say?” Lucifer put out his hand, shaking it in the air, “Come on.”

“People are gonna get hurt aren't they?”

"Nah! I mean, it’s a possibility. It happens because, you know, it’s a war, but what can I tell you? Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh?” Lucifer lifted Dean up by his arm, “Isn’t, Dean...” he grabbed Dean’s face and had him look at Lucifer. He began smooshing Dean’s cheeks around, “...you little smoochy face you...isn’t he more important than they are?” Dean fought against the hold, pulling his head back only for the grip to become tighter, he couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped him as his bones were ground together.

“Stop it!” Castiel yelled watching the pain in Dean’s eyes.

Lucifer pointed Dean’s face at Cas, “Isn’t he?” Dean shook his head as much as he could in Lucifer's bruising grip.

“You’ve got to swear he’ll be safe from any harm.” Castiel demanded.

“Alright, fine, you’ve got me there. Dean is safe, otherwise you get your strength back. Yadda, yadda. Fine print, fingerprint, initial here, sign here. Okay? We're done. What do you say we shake on it?” Lucifer dropped Dean, who collapsed to his knees, to thrust out his hand.

Castiel looked at the hand in front of him.

Lucifer grew impatient, “I’m kinda on a schedule here. I’ve got plans for August. Okay? I need an answer like now. Going once…”

Castiel looked at Dean, who shook his head and yelled out muffled protests.

“Going twice…”

“Alright!”

“YES! We’re there! BAM!” Lucifer grabbed Castiel’s extended hand and as they shook hands, Castiel let out a choked-off scream of agony as his strength was drained away from him. He was now 100% mortal and he was feeling the full effects of everything around him. He dropped to his knees and Dean screamed out in distorted rage and fear.

Castiel attempted to regain his footing and Lucifer sneered, “You may feel just a little queasy. That’s perfectly normal, finally really feeling things like gravity and such, maybe you should sit down!” and threw a large weight at him. He had no chance of supporting that weight and dropped like a stone with the un-movable bar blocking his way from rising.  
Lucifer kneeled down by Castiel and said, “Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else. Isn’t just peachy?” Castiel turned his head away in disgust. 

“Oh! You’ll love this. One more thing. Deanie, babe, a deal’s a deal. You’re off the hook.” Lucifer snapped his fingers, freeing Dean of his chains. Lucifer walked over to him and spun a disgusted Dean around in his arms while Castiel finally crawled out from under the weight.

Lucifer looked back at Castiel, “And by the way, Cassie, is he not, like, a fabulous little actor?” as Dean snarled, “Stop it!”

Castiel looked at Dean in shock, “What do you mean?”

“I mean your little crush here was working for me the whole time. Duh.”

“You’re...You’re lying!” Castiel refused to believe that after the day the two had spent together.

Suddenly two children ran up to Castiel, he recognized them as the two he had saved from the Alpha Vampire.

“Help!”

“Jeepers, mister, you’re really strong.”

The two children changed back to Crowley and Azazel and they flashed Castiel with their demon eyes.

Lucifer hugged Dean close to him, “Couldn’t have done it without you, my flower, my doll, my little Deanie."

Dean tore himself away from Lucifer and ran to Castiel, “Cas, I swear, it isn’t...it’s not like that. I didn’t mean to...I-I couldn’t…” Castiel turned away from him and slowly began to walk away, but was pushed to the ground by Lucifer's lackeys.

“I...I’m so sorry.” Dean watched Crowley and Azazel throw merchandise with Castiel’s face at Castiel’s defeated form. “Our hero’s a zero! Our hero’s a zero!”

Lucifer smirked one last time and called out, “Well, got to go. There’s a whole cosmos up there waiting for me with, hey, my name on it. So much for the preliminaries, and now for the main event!” And with that he disappeared and only noise in the whole stadium was “Our hero’s a zero” as the two demons taunted Castiel. It was here, for the first time ever, Dean allowed himself to cry.


	11. Be Sure to Read the Fine Print When You Make a Deal with the Devil

Lucifer flew to the location of Purgatory’s portal. He felt the shift in the air as the planets fell into position. Lucifer focused his grace on the weak spot between dimensions and slowly the door to Purgatory opened.

“Leviathan!” Lucifer called out. “Look at your prison! Who put you there?”

“Michael!” the Leviathan hissed.

“And now that I set you free...what is the first thing you are going to do?”

“DESTROY HIM!”

“Good answer.” And Lucifer set the Leviathan on the path of enter Heaven.

“Metatron?” Lucifer called out.

“Yes?”

“I’ve got a special job for you, brother.”

***

Michael, Raphael, and several other higher ranking angels were gathered in a room when Samandriel came bursting in.

“Samandriel, why are you so flustered and scared looking?”

“Michael! The Leviathan have escaped! They are practically at our gates!”

“Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counterattack! Go! Go!”

“Gone, sir.”

***

Metatron flew through Thebes, yelling out, “Castiel! Bring me Castiel!” The people of Thebes ran around screaming in terror as Metatron destroyed anything pertaining to their hero.

Samuel and his family cowered by the stairs where they had met Castiel. “What are we going to do?” “Where is Castiel? He’ll protect us!”

“Castiel! Where are you? Come out and play!” Metatron yelled as he flew around the city.

***

Castiel and Dean stood hidden by the shadows in a building, watching Metatron’s destruction. Dean watched Castiel puff out his chest and begin walking out into sight. Dean ran in front of him, pushing on his chest, “Cas! What are you doing? Without your strength, you’ll be killed. Cas!"

Castiel refused to look Dean in the eyes, “There are worse things,” and continued walking.

The crowd below began cheering for Castiel to save them. Metatron turned and saw Castiel, and flew to stand in front of him, “So, you are the mighty Castiel?” And began to laugh at Castiel’s weak state. Metatron swung out a fist and sent Castiel flying into the nearby wall. Dean cringed and went running for the one guy that could help Cas.

***

The Leviathan were tearing down the doors to Heaven as the angels gathered, blades in hands. Michael had been forced to the throne room by the other angels when they realized the Leviathan were screaming for him. The Leviathan ripped the gates clean of the hinges and rushed forward as the angel army did the same.

***

Dean knocked on the door the locals had pointed him to. Bobby opened the door, saw Dean’s face, snorted in disgust, and slammed the door shut. Well, at least he tried to. Dean’s foot was jammed between the door and the frame. “Son of a bitch.” Dean grounded out. Bobby opened the door and growled, “What?”

“It’s Cas. He’s in trouble and needs your help.”

“Why does he need me, when he has friends like you?”

“He won't listen to me.”

“Good! He’s finally learned something.”

“Look, I know what I did is wrong, but this isn’t about me, this is about him.” Bobby looked away, scoffing. “If you don’t help him now, Bobby, he’ll die.”

***

“We need more blades!” Michael yelled from his post.

“Uriel has been captured! I’ve been captured!" Samadriel called back, turning to kick at the Leviathan holding him, "Hey watch it!”

The Leviathan burst through the doors and surrounded Michael. Bringing up the rear was Lucifer, “MIKEY! I”m home!”

“Lucifer! You’re behind this?!”

“Oh! Give the man a prize!” Lucifer clapped for Michael as he was put in angel proof chains similar to the ones Michael had once bond Lucifer in. Lucifer took a seat on Michael’s chair and propped his feet up, “I could get used to this.”

***

Metatron was just playing with Castiel at this point. The little hero couldn’t hurt a fly without his strenght. He kicked Castiel into another column and Metatron went off to terrorize the nearby street where the screams of terror had gotten tiresome, sure his prize wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Bobby and Dean came running to Castiel’s side.

Bobby knelt down next to Castiel and wiped the blood of his face, “Come on, kid, fight back. You can take this bum. This guy’s a pushover, look at him!”

Castiel ignored the pep talk, glancing at Bobby and then Dean, “You were right all along, Bobby. Dreams are for rookies.” Dean cringed and looked at his feet. 

No one noticed Metaron making his way back over.

“No, no, no, no, you idjit. Giving up is for rookies. I came back because I’m not quitting on you. I’m willing to go the distance. How about you?”

Castiel smiled at Bobby and slowly stood back up, wrapping Bobby up in a bear hug. Neither one of saw Metatron as he came at Castiel with his blade raising, but Dean did. He moved to the two, yelling, “CAS! Look out!”

Castiel pulled away from Bobby just in time to see Metatron’s blade coming at his chest and Dean jump in front of him. As the blade sank into Dean's chest, all the air rushed from his lungs in a rattling breath. Dean tried to smile, knowing he had saved Cas for the moment, but he couldn't feel the muscles in his face and they refused to respond

“Dean, NO!” Castiel yelled as Dean’s body crumbled to the ground. He dropped to the ground as well, propping Dean against the broken column, turning his back to Metatron who was recovering from the shock of what had just happened. Bobby quickly drew a sigil with his blood he often used on Gabriel and before Metatron could attack again, he was blasted to the edge of the universe.

Castiel began to glow and felt his strength returning, his wounds healing themselves. “What’s happening?”

Dean looked up and smiled through the pain at him, “Lucifer’s deal is broken...” he rasped in another breath, “...he promised I wouldn’t get hurt.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hands as he cried out in agonizing pain again, barely able to draw in a breath. “Dean, why...why did you...You didn’t have to…”

“Aghhh.” Dean choked out, “People always do crazy things…” he struggled for another breath, “...when they're in love.” Dean smiled a small, broken, and pained smile, but Castiel could see the love in Dean’s eyes as he looked up at him.

Castiel’s eyes filled with tears, “Oh, Dean. Dean, I...I…”

“Are you always this articulate?” Dean whispered. Castiel let out a mix of a sob and a laugh. “You...you haven't got much time." Dean attempted to move Castiel with the little strength he had left, "You can still stop Lucifer.” Dean wheezed.

Bobby gently touched Castiel's shoulder, “I’ll watch over him, kid. Go.”

Castiel took Dean’s head between his hands and said, “You’re gonna be alright. I promise.” Dean smile lovingly at Castiel and nodded his head the best he could. Cas softly released Dean’s head and turned to go. Castiel jumped in surprise when he saw a shorter man with golden eyes and a mischievous smirk looking at him. “Hey, bro. Need a lift?”

***

Gabriel took Castiel to where the gates of Heaven used to be. “Now remember, if anyone asks how you got here, it wasn’t Gabriel. I’m sure you’ll think of something.” He said while handing Castiel another blade.

Castiel and Gabriel both came in for a hug, wrapping their arms tightly around each other.

“Thank you.”

“Shut up.” and with that, Gabriel was gone. Castiel drew his own blade and walked into Heaven. He was greeted by utter destruction. Every single angel was chained up to the walls. Castiel couldn’t see any Leviathan, but there was noise coming from the room down the main hall, so Castiel walked that way. As he walked down the hall, he heard the angels whispering about him.

“A human, but not.”

“Yes, there is something familiar about him.”

“I have felt a presence like this before.”

“Those blue eyes are so unique.”

“I know that face.”

“No one has blue eyes like that.”

“One did, the lost child, what was his name?”

“Castiel?"

“Castiel!"

“It is Castiel!"

“Castiel has come home!”

“Castiel!"

“Castiel!"

“Castiel!"

Castiel walked on to the room, motivated by his brothers and sisters quietly cheering him on. He entered the room and held back a gasp. There were so many Leviathan. More than all the other monsters Castiel had fought combined. Castiel pulled out Gabriel’s blade he had given him. Castiel pushed down the fear he felt, knowing that Dean’s chances of living were shrinking every second. Lucifer seemed to be monologuing at the moment so he slowly crept his way behind the crowd of Leviathan.

Castiel took on the most direct path to Michael and once he had reached Michael, he ripped the chains off of him with ease since there wasn’t enough grace in Castiel to activate the sigils. The sound of chains breaking gained the attention of the monsters and Lucifer nestled into the stolen thrown to watch the fight. Castiel handed Michael Gabriel’s blade and the two stood back to back surrounded by the countless number of Leviathan that began to attack all at once.

When the fighting finally ended, Michael and Castiel stood victorious. All the Leviathan lay dead on the ground around them. As their multiple wounds healed, Michael pulled Castiel into a gigantic bear hug. "It's so wonderful to see you up here where you were meant to be." Castiel hugged back, watching Lucifer walk down from his false throne.

"Well thanks a bunch, Cassie, for totally ruining my plans for taking over the entire universe. But at least I've got one small consolation prize," a wicked sneer filled his face, "A friend of yours who's DYING to see me." And with that Lucifer disappeared.

"Dean." Castiel gasped.

"Castiel-" Michael began.

"I have to go. I have to go. I need to save him." Castiel began to panic.

"Brother, go. Save your Dean." Michael briefly touched his shoulder, smiling.

Castiel nodded and took off running towards the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I'm terribly sorry I am a day late on the update! My grandfather just died and I spent the whole weekend at my grandmother's house aka not the ideal time/place to be posting. Sorry again!


	12. A True Hero

Dean was fading fast where he lay against the pillar. Every gasp of breathe was more painful than the last and even Bobby could hear the rattling through out his chest cavity as each breathe was ripped back out. Black was beginning to eat at the edges of Dean's sight, but he wasn't concerned about that. All he could think about was Castiel going up against an entire army of Leviathan and Lucifer. For the first time in Dean's entire existence, he prayed. He prayed for life. However, if anyone above heard his weak, labored, silent whispers to the heavens, they would hear him begging for Castiel's life, not his own. 

Bobby held Dean's hand in between his own two. Watching the one person who could make Castiel really smile and be happy suck in determined breathes, head slumped against his own chest, and eyes struggling to remain open.

"Cas?" Dean whispered again.

"Castiel is coming, Dean, you just need to hold on."

"Cas." Dean rasped out.

***

Chuck and Kevin grabbed the strand that was Dean's life line. They pulled out the scissors, preparing for the right moment.

***

"Cas."

"I know, Dean, I know. He's coming."

"Tell...Cas." Dean choked out.

"I'm here, Dean, I'm listening. Tell Cas what?"

Dean's breathes were getting shallower and further spaced apart, Bobby knew any one of these could be his last.

Dean sucked in a breathe and Bobby could hear the air rasping through his lungs, "Tell Cas...I'm...so-sorry. For every-everything."

"I will."

***

Once Castiel exited the gates of Heaven, Gabriel appeared.

"Gabriel, please, take me to Dean. Please."

"No problem. I can get you to Dean-o" Gabriel took Cas' hand and the two disappeared.

***

"Agh." Dean grimaced and groaned in pain, "I'm sorry...and that I..."

***

The scissors snipped.

***

The hand held between Bobby's hands went slack.

***

Castiel and Gabriel appeared behind Bobby. Bobby turned around and shook his head, tears in his eyes.

Castiel ran forwards, dropping to his knees, "Dean." He picked up the limp, already cooling body, and let out a broken, "No." Castiel can do nothing as the world around him falls apart. It's seems like years ago, when it was really just yesterday when Castiel could see Dean and himself spending the rest of their lives together. Tears stained Castiel's face and his body went shaking and numb as he cradled the Dean's lifeless body to his chest.

"I'm sorry, kid. I really am. He held on as long as he could, fighting to see you again."

Castiel let out a cry of misery. "No, Dean, no."

"His last breaths were used to tell me to tell you that he was sorry for everything."  
Cas was shaking as he fought to slow the flow of tears.

"I sorry, Castiel. There's somethings you just can't change."

Castiel stopped shaking, his sorrow was knocked aside and his entire being filled with pure rage. His head lifted from its place in the crook of Dean's neck, Bobby flinched backward upon seeing the look of fury and determination on Castiel's face, "Yes I can."

***

Gabriel dropped Castiel off at the river that led to Hell. "This is as far as I can take you. Tessa will take you to Lucifer. Good luck."

Castiel marched down the riverbank to the boat where a petite brunette reaper stood. "You know you probably won't survive this."

"Yes."

"Very well then."

Castiel stood the whole ride down the river. They passed the three headed hellhound that backed down and the left head let out a tiny whine at the heat in Castiel's glare. After that, no one dared approach the boat. Tessa even looked impressed.

Tessa finally brought the boat to a stop at a giant castle. "This is your stop."

"Thank you." Castiel exited the boat, feeling the reaper's big eyes on him and could have sworn he heard a whispered, "Good luck, lost angel." But he didn't have the time to turn and look.

Castiel walked toward the castle, ignoring the demons milling around outside. They attempted to taunt him, but he continued on his path, unfazed. He kicked open the doors and walked in with his head held hide.

***

Lucifer walked around his throne room yelling at Crowley and Azazel. "We were so close! So close! We tripped at the finish line. And all because little Deanie decided to be noble.

Castiel burst threw the door, "Where's Dean?"

"Oh, look who's here. Cassie, you really are too much."

Castiel marched right into Lucifer's personal space and spit out, "Let him go."

"Get a grip. Come here. Come here. Let me show you around." Lucifer wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders and leads him through the castle.

Lucifer walks Castiel to the "backyard" of the castle where there was a large structure that seemed to go on forever. The structure was intimidating and menacing and seemed to suck the light out of the air around it. The large doors were shut but Castiel could still hear the screams. This was where the damned souls went for eternal torture. Lucifer snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in front of them.

"Ask the mirror who you want to see, and it will show you."

Castiel immediately said, "Show me Dean."

The mirror shimmered and no longer showed Castiel the reflection of himself and Lucifer. It showed a torture room where Dean was. Castiel watched as skin was burned off, bones broken, organs mutilated. Dean very rarely gave his torturer the pleasure of screams, but tears ran down his face and his teeth ground together until his jaw was snapped. He sighed in temporary relief as his torturer set down the tools and said, "How about it, Dean?"

Castiel gasped as he recognized the nasaly voice. Alastair. "Tired of being on the rack? Tell you what, I'll put down my blade if you pick up one. Torture souls instead of being tortured yourself."

Dean whispered something and Alastair leaned closer to hear. Dean spat in his face and snarled, "Never."

Alastair calmly wiped off the spit and looked down at Dean again, "What a strange little thing you are. Why not? What do you have to resist for?"

Dean turned his head in silence.

Alastair's slimy hand grabbed Dean's head and ripped it back to face him. He plunged a knife into the bleeding organs that remained within Dean's body and twisted, "Don't be like that, Deanie, tell me. Why resist, when it would be easier to just give in?"

Dean lets out a choked scream as the knife digs deeper. He snarls out, "I'll never give in, for Cas. I deserve this for what I did for him. He nearly killed himself out of sorrow from my betrayal. I'd never forgve myself if I let him down again."

"Oh spear me your delusions of your lost love. He isn't coming, Castiel is dead. No one is coming for you. You're alone in this big, bad world. Just you and me. Castiel never loved you and honestly, who would? You're a worthless sack of shit. I know it, Lucifer knows it, your dad knew it, sweet Cassie knew it and you know it too. Stop trying to live in your world of make believe and stop resisting."

Something within Dean visibly shatters as he hears the lies of Castiel's death and his eyes slide shut in resignation. All three men watching Dean lean forward slightly to hear what he says.

Dean's eyes open again, and he firmly says, "No."

Alastair stares in shock but before he can question it, Dean tells him, and unknowingly tells Lucifer and Castiel, "I refuse to lower myself anymore in Cas' eyes. Even if he is dead, he may look down from amongst the stars and I hope he sees some good in my blacken soul."

Alastair calmly glares at Dean, "Very well, we'll try again in another 20 years." Dean's body was suddenly whole again and the mutilation of his body started again.

"20 years?" Castiel choked out.

"Time in Hell is tricky like that. Dean's body still cools on Earth, but down here his soul suffers decades of torture. By the time his body is lowered into the ground, his soul will have suffered over a millennia of torture, if he doesn't break before then." Lucifer informed him.

Castiel's heart shattered at the idea of Dean becoming like Lucifer's minions.

Castiel turned to Lucifer, "You like your deals. Take me in Dean's place."

Lucifer pondered this, "Hmm...Michael's prize little brother, the boy responsible for my lose, trapped forever in my realm of torture."

"Going once..."

"Is there a downside to this?" Lucifer mutters to himself. 

"Going twice..."

"Okay, okay, okay. You get him out. He goes, you stay." They shake hands and Castiel enters the building.

"Oh, I forgot to mention: you'll be dead before you can get to him. That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

Castiel walks through the hallways, looking in each room for Dean. Since Castiel still lives in his mortal body, Hell's time difference is visible. Souls don't change in appreance, but bodies do. Castiel becomes more wrinkled and weaker with every step he takes.

***

Chuck and Kevin pulled out the life line of Castiel and pulled out the scissors. Awaiting the moment.

***

Castiel continued through the corridors. He refused to allow his body to quit. He needed to get Dean out of here before his own soul was taken for eternal torture.

***

Chuck pulled the string taught and Kevin put the scissors in position to snap.

***

Castiel is getting closer to Dean. He can hear Dean's soul crying in agony. He moves as quickly as his rapidly aging body allowed him. Castiel was on the verge of collapse when he opened the door to Dean's room. Alastair turned to him with a twisted smile, never ceasing the twisting of the blade in Dean's leg. Castiel drew his blade and walked toward the other two. As he reached them, his knees hit the floor painfully when his legs gave up the fight against frailty.

***

Chuck and Kevin nodded, it was time. Kevin snipped the scissors.

The string didn't snip. Kevin scowled at it and snapped the scissors shut a couple more time, "What the hell is wrong with these scissors?" He starts sawing at the string with the end of the scissors.

Chuck shook his head, laughing at Kevin, "Castiel has completed his destiny, just not the way it had been written."

***

Lucifer starred in shock when Castiel's young, healthy body walked out of the structure with Dean's soul held bridal-style in his muscular arms. Castiel's body had a new glow to it now and in the darkness of Hell it was near blinding.

Lucifer sputters in disbelief, "This...this is impossible. You can't be alive...you'd have to be...a...a..."

Crowley and Azazel peaked around from behind Lucifer, "An angel."

Castiel looked at them and the telltale pure, bright blue of grace faded from his eyes. Castiel was an angel again. He began walking back toward the way he came.

Lucifer ran up to him, "Castiel, Castiel, listen to me, you can't do thi-" Cas turned and promptly punched Lucifer in the face.

"Okay, okay, I deserved that." He ran after Castiel again, "So uh, Castiel, I know you're good friends with Michael, maybe you could put in a good word for me upstairs and we all pretend this thing never happened." Lucifer grabbed Dean's soul's face and held it up to Castiel's, "Come one, Dean, talk to him. You know a little schmooze-" Castiel, outraged Lucifer would dare touch Dean's soul, grabbed Lucifer by the neck and dragged him to the edge of Tartarus.

"No, you can't do this to me, Castiel. You can't-" Cas threw him over the edge. Then turned, spred his large, pure black wings and flew off to Earth.

***

Lucifer fell to the bottom of Tartarus. "No matter," he said, dusting himself off, "I got out of this pit before, I can do it again."

Someone coughed behind Lucifer. He spun around, "Oh, hello Gabriel. Come to visit poor old me down here in my prison, bust me out for old time's sakes."

Gabriel glared at him, "Lucifer, you're my brother and I love you, but you a great big bag of dicks." Gabriel pulled out his blade and stabbed te shocked Lucifer, killing him instantly. Gabriel was gone again before Lucifer's body hit the ground.

***

Castiel landed next to Bobby and Dean's corpse. He laid Dean's soul over his body and helped it sink into place with a guiding grip on it's arm. He and his grace have united and connected with zero effort. It's like riding a bike, so he easily calls his grace to run through out Dean's body, healing him of all injuries. He pulls his hand away and the three men watch Dean's body gain color immediately.

Castiel's heart swells as Dean's eyes slowly open, revealing Castiel's favorite color: green. Dean slowly pulls himself together and he looks around coughing out, "I don't feel so good. I-I feel like...Cas. I thought...what...why did you-"

"People always do crazy things when they're in love."

Dean softly sucked in a breath in shock. Castiel lifted him up and Dean gasped in unexpected pain. Dean looked at his upper arm where a giant burn was. It was in the shape of a adult sized hand. "Uh, Cas, does this belong to you?"

Castiel looked at Dean's shoulder recognizing it as the place he had held to guided Dean's soul back into his body. Castiel let out a small laugh, "Yes, it's where I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." 

Dean snorted at Castiel's word choice, but his eyes remained soft and loving. Castiel grabbed both his hands, "I love you, Dean." 

Dean whispered, "I love you too." back and they both leaned closer to each other, and before anything else could happen, Bobby coughed awkwardly. When Castiel looked at Bobby, he pointed to the sky.

"Oh, right. I have to go to Heaven. Dean-"

"It's alright, you can go meet up with family, I chill down here."

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted to fly to Heaven with me."

Dean grinned at him, "I don't now...I am afraid of flying." He teased, but stepped closer to Cas' body.

Castiel smiled back, "I would never drop you." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and felt Cas do the same. Castiel spread his wings and the two took off for Heaven.


	13. Where He Belongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! This is my first smut scene ever written, opinions and critiques are welcomed :)

Dean and Castiel landed outside the golden gates of Heaven. Dean still had a death grip on Castiel, his face still buried in Castiel's neck. 

“Dean,” Castiel chuckled, “We’ve landed. You can let go now.”

“Just a minute.” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s chest, refusing to release his anchor just yet. Castiel laughed again and rubbed Dean’s back.

The freshly repaired gates swung open as Dean detached himself from Castiel as Michael and a dozen other angels came out to greet the pair. Castiel walked up to them, Dean staying at the bottom of the stairs. With Heaven back in order, the rules once again applied and he was unable to move forward, being human. 

As Castiel approached Michael, Michael spread his arms and Castiel rushed into them. The two brothers hugged and Michael cried out with pride, “Castiel! Castiel, we’re so proud of you!”

“Michael.” was all Castiel could say, his face buried in his brother’s neck.

“Fine work, brother! You’ve done it! You’re a true hero.”

Castiel pulled back and another angel stepped up and began to speak with a British accent, “You were willing to give your life to rescue this man.” 

The three looked down to Dean who gave a small wave and smile and proceeded to shyly looked to the ground, blushing.

“Yes, brother.”

Michael nodded, “For a true hero isn’t measured by the strenght of his muscles...but by the strength of his heart. Now at last, Castiel, you can come home.” Michael turned and gestured to all of Heaven behind them. Heaven had been restored to it's former glory and the sight was beautiful. Pearly white buildings stood proud and tall, surrounded by gardens and statues.

All the angels crowded around Castiel, cheering, ruffling his hair, and patting him on the back.

Dean nodded slightly to himself, unseen from the bottom of the stairs. He knew this had been coming. Castiel was finally home, where he belonged, with people worthy of him. A home of angels and purity. Everything Dean knew he wasn’t. He turned away to begin walking away, and glanced over his shoulder. He whispered low enough for only himself to hear, “Congrats, Cas. You’ll make one hell of an angel.” and turned his head back around to hide the heartache and continued on his dejected path.

Castiel turned, looking around in the crowd for Dean. Unable to find him, he looked at the bottom of the stairs and Castiel saw Dean’s slightly hunched back as he slowly walked away. His grin fell from his face, remembering Dean couldn’t come into Heaven even though he could.

He turned to Michael, “Michael, this is the moment I’ve always dreamed of...but…” He broke free of the angels and ran down the stairs, grabbing Dean’s hand as he walked away.

Dean jerked in shock as he was grabbed and turned to see the person holding his hand was Castiel. 

As green met blue, Castiel continued, “...a life without Dean, even an immortal life...would be empty.” 

Still not looking away from Dean’s face, Castiel drew him closer, brushing a hand down Dean’s cheek, “I...I wish to stay on Earth with him.” Castiel turned with Dean by his side and looked at Michael and the other angels.

“I finally know where I belong.” Dean squeezed his hand and bumped his shoulder into Castiel's.

Michael looked to the British angel and saw his sadness reflected. The other angel gave a deliberate eyebrow raise and Michael turned back to Castiel with a smile and nodded.

Castiel felt his grace drain away from him, but he didn’t feel lose or miss it. He turned back to Dean and their lips met as the last bit of grace slipped away. Castiel had been planning for a brief peck, but Dean didn’t do anything half-hearted and wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and drew him closer, leaving no space between their bodies. Dean’s lips were as delicious as they looked. Castiel’s full lips were soft and tender against Dean’s. When Dean ran his tongue along the seam of Castiel’s mouth, the small, quiet noise that slipped from Castiel was delectable and arousing. They pulled away before they got carried away, after all, they were literally standing before the stairway to Heaven and all of Castiel’s angelic family, who probably wouldn’t want to see their former-angel brother frenching.

Michael walked up to Castiel and hugged him one last time.

"I am so proud of you, Castiel. I thank you again for the role you played in the defeat of Lucifer and the Leviathan. As a parting gift, I shall make your travel home a bit more enjoyable." 

He briefly kissed Castiel on the forehead and Castiel felt his wings materialize on his back again.

"They will disappear once you land, but you deserve a little fun today."

"Thank you, Michael. Goodbye for now."

All the angels waved goodbye to Castiel and Dean as Castiel’s wings flew them back to Earth. This time Dean kept his eyes open, laughing the whole ride as Castiel spun his body around the air with Dean in his arms. Dean tried to kiss Castiel again, but when their lips meet, Castiel forgot to continue flapping and they dropped a few feet before he righted them, both cackling. Dean spent the rest of the flight trying to distract Castiel, kissing and lightly sucking on his neck, giggling like a mad man when he found a sensitive spot. He licked Castiel’s jugular again and Castiel came to a screeching halt. Before Dean could question it, Castiel shifted so both their bodies were vertical and silenced Dean with a simmering and dirty thing, that you could hardly call a kiss.

"Now that is adorable...and slightly nauseating."

The couple broke away with a gasp at the voice beside them.

"Oh, now Dean-o, don't remove your tongue from my brother's throat on my account." Gabriel teased, his golden wings flapping to keep him level with the intertwined couple.  
Dean buried his head in Castiel's neck in embarrassment as Castiel twisted to face Gabriel.

"What is it, Gabriel?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you without everyone else breathing down our necks, or you know, being aware I'm still around."

"It is I who should be thanking you, Gabriel, for all you have done for me. Both today and whenever you gave Bobby my blade, yes I put the pieces together."

Gabriel grinned guiltily, "Yes, well, I need to thank you for not telling anyone about me. So here."

He held out a necklace with a blue jewel on it.

"This necklace is warded from evil and cannot be opened by anyone but you or Dean-o. It's for emergencies and maybe some wild weekends with me...or you know, visiting Heaven or whatever. It's your grace, by the way."

Dean pulled away from Castiel's neck and the two looked down at the jewel, that was faintly glowing with a very grace-y vibe. Gabriel also handed over another necklace that was identical.

"This is for you, Dean. It is also grace. No angel was harmed in the making of that gift. It will allow you to enter Heaven with Castiel when he visits and provides me with someone to stir shit up with while there. See you later, lovebirds."

Gabriel disappeared with that, leaving the couple to continue their flight. The rest of the trip was spent twirling through the air, the two love-birds giggling like children.

***

Gabriel reappeared at Bobby's with a satisfied grin.

"Could the idjit tell?" Bobby asked.

"No. They have no idea the necklaces provide them with immortality. He couldn't sense your's, so they probably won't figure it out until several years have passed without their bodies changing. Besides, Dean already had an extended life span, being half immortal, you know, with his brother being the immortal muse and all. Some off that mojo was in that bow legged body anyway."

"You don't care that goes against Castiel's wish?"

"I just got my family the closest to whole it will every be. I'm not about to lose that in a few decades when Castiel goes grey."

"Fair enough."

"Speaking of Dean's brother, have you seen the ass on that moose sized slice?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Bobby.

"You idjit."

***

Castiel and Dean touched down at Castiel’s large estate and could barely make it into the house before they jumped each other. Their lips met in a passionate kiss of tongues and teeth. The noises they were making were indecent, but neither could bring themselves to care. Castiel picked Dean up, both groaning as their cocks rubbed perfectly together. He was carrying Dean up the stairs when he stumbled. Dean had moved from his mouth to his neck. He licked, nipped, sucked, and kissed up and down the side of Castiel’s neck. Castiel groaned as Dean’s laughter sent vibrations up and down his neck. He continued up the stairs and at the top, Dean switched sides, which became too much. Castiel stumbled to the dearest wall and held Dean against it as he groaned. Dean palmed Castiel through his clothing and bit down on Castiel’s jugular. Castiel’s knees almost gave out at this and growled out a, “That’s it. I can’t wait any longer.” He got a better grip on Dean’s thighs and stumbled as quickly as he could to the bedroom.

Castiel kicked out the door and threw Dean across the room onto the plush and fluffy bed. Dean giggled as he bounced on the mattress and Castiel prowled over the side of the bed, a bottle of oil in hand. He ripped Dean’s clothing off of him, and quickly removed his own. He crawled over his prey and leaned down to kiss him. Their tongues wrapped around each other and swiped across the insides of each other's mouths. Dean moaned as Castiel slowly made his way down Dean’s body. He paused to suck at both nipples and suck on Dean’s protruding hip bones. Dean writhed as Castiel got closer to his crotch. Castiel licked the head of his cock and Dean’s back arched up in pleasure. Castiel sucked on the head for a moment, digging his tongue into the slit, tasting the saltiness of pre-cum. He coated his fingers in the oil and moved one to circle around Dean’s entrance.

Dean bucked up as Castiel suddenly took his whole length into his mouth. Cas’ one hand came to push his hips back down and Dean gasped as he felt a finger brush against his entrance. Cas pulled back the finger for a moment and increased the his suction of the cock in his mouth. Dean writhed under the ministrations and when the finger came back, he relaxed, allowing it to slowly enter. He trusted Cas not to hurt him. The finger worked it was in further as Dean murmured encouragement and love to Castiel. A second finger eventually entered, and then a third. Castiel hadn’t let up on the suction and with the feeling of his fingers, Dean could feel himself losing control. “Cas..oh...Cas...I’m-I’m going to-oh Cas.” Castiel glanced up to Dean. When their eyes met, Castiel winked and began sucking harder, his nose in the curly hair above Dean’s cock. Dean writhed under Castiel’s touches, reaching the edge of his orgasm. Cas’ fingers then deliberating rubbed against Dean’s prostate and he was coming down Cas’ throat. Castiel swallowed it all and licked his way off of Dean’s cock. He grinned up at Dean, still some come on his lips, and Dean sat up and pulled Cas to him. Their lips met and Dean licked his way into Cas’ mouth, groaning at the taste of himself and Cas mixed together.

Dean pulled back, “Oh, Cas. I-I need you…”

“What do you need, Dean?” Cas’ sexy voice sounding even more gravely and his hair more wild than usual.

Dean pulled him into another searing kiss and whispered against his lip, “I need-want you to fuck me, Cas. Fuck me hard, Cas.”

Cas smiled against Dean’s lips and growled, “With pleasure.”

Dean fell back down onto the bed and Cas lifted his waist up. Dean’s legs wrapped around Cas’ hips, keeping him close. Cas oiled and lined himself up with Dean’s entrance. Cas slowly slid in until he was fully seated with in Dean. Both men groaned at the feeling and Cas began to slowly move once Dean nodded. Cas slowly slid in and out of Dean. When Dean finally relaxed and the movements became smoother, Cas began to increase speed and hardness.

“Oh, Cas, feels so amazing.” Dean groaned out. 

Castiel nodded and moaned out, “You are incredible, Dean. I love you.”

“I love you too, now plow me into the mattress.”

Cas didn’t answer with words, but with action. He pulled out all the way until only the tip of his head was inside Dean before he slammed back in all the way. Dean screamed in pleasure and Castiel did this a few more times. Dean’s cock was straining against his stomach, leaking pre-cum, begging for release. Cas was on the verge of coming himself so he leaned forward to kiss Dean again. The change of direction made Cas’ cock hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust. As Dean came, his scream was muffled by Cas’ lips. Cas thrust in and out to draw out Dean’s orgasim and finally came himself. He collapsed against Dean, pulling out in the process. Dean whined at the sudden emptiness, but chuckled as he ruffled the hair of an unmoving Cas. 

Cas finally regained his functions and rolled off of Dean. Both turned to face each other.

“I love you so much, Castiel. You have saved me from perdition twice. Thank you.”

“You are amazing, my love, my life, my Dean. You have finally given me a place where I truly belong. Thank you.”

The two kissed for one last time before they both dropped off to sleep, arms around each other, legs entangled, and smiles of their faces.

The apocalypse had been avoided and the world was safe for now.

They both finally had a place they truly belonged.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!
> 
> And yes, I'm aware that Gabriel and the Grace undoes Disney's life lessons. I tried to keep Gabriel in character and I felt considering his trickster nature, he wouldn't want that. He would want his family to remain whole and knows that Castiel would need to be tricked somewhat to reach that point.


End file.
